OS Family (Adrinette)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Romántica o no... Su vida es perfecta para él...


"Papi!"

El grito salió fuerte, muy fuerte, y los oídos de Adrien zumbaron mientras se las arreglaba para atrapar a la pequeño de casi tres años y cargarla. Había estado corriendo por toda la casa en un pequeño juego de persecución haciéndole sudar ligeramente porque sin importar lo que dijera la gente, el cuidar a una niña era un trabajo duro.

Aunque Emm ya había pasado la etapa de los 'terribles dos años', aún le gustaba juguetear con todo, siempre estaba curiosa (frecuentemente hacía preguntas), y siempre tocaba todo.

Literalmente todo.

Emma también era inteligente, de modo que Marinette y el tuvieron que ajustar la casa y pasarla de ser a prueba de bebés, a ser a prueba de niños pequeños.

No fue fácil; la agotadora tarea de bloquear todos los cajones y colocar cerraduras para bebé resultó ser bastante tediosa y la pareja estaba lista para dormir toda una semana cuando el asunto fue terminado.

Lástima que su pequeña era hiperactiva.

Lo que era aún peor, sin embargo, era que a Marinette le resultaba difícil abrir esas cerraduras para bebé y hubo varias veces en que tuvo que luchar con el cajón de los cubiertos durante unos minutos antes de agarrar una cuchara.

Y eso que todo lo que quería hacer era comer un mísero vaso de yogurt.

Adrien pensaba que era gracioso. Sólo porque él no tenía ningún problema con las cerraduras para bebé.

"Papi, no!" llegó un grito descontento, sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

Emma detestaba bañarse y siempre trataba de escapar de ello, ya sea corriendo por la casa y evadiendo a sus padres, o jugando a las escondidas. Era solo sana diversión, pero el rubio estaba absolutamente convencido de que su hija tenía que bañarse a diario.

Para ser una niña de tres años, Adrien admitía que Emma era bastante limpia y ordenada. Siempre limpiaba sola, y no lanzaba su comida mientras comía —pero por alguna razón que escapaba de él, odiaba bañarse.

Marinette no estaba muy preocupada y lo llamaba una fase; algo que Emma eventualmente superaría. Sin embargo, Adrien seguía siendo cauteloso.

"Te atrapé," gritó el rubio, cargando a Emma al estilo nupcial antes de luchar para luego tener éxito en levantar la pequeña remera de la niña y cosquillear su vientre con su boca.

Enma gritó con una risa encantadora y Adrien se estremeció – todavía no se acostumbraba al agudo grito de un niño, incluso después de tres años. Emma, en un último intento, se revolvió en los brazos de su padre, obviamente deseando ser cargada correctamente y ver la forma de escapar.

Él rubio, fácilmente, la apoyó en un brazo, utilizando la otra mano para alisar el cabello de la niña ojiverde.

"Vamos a bañarte ahora, amor~ Sin pelear con papi esta vez."

"No, papi."

Esa es otra cosa con la que Adrien tiene que lidiar. Su hija tiene una fuerte determinación en decir la palabra 'no' en cualquier oportunidad dada. Era lindo la mayoría de las veces; como cuando Emma veía algo que no le gustaba en la TV y ponía mala cara, sacudiendo la cabeza y diciendo 'no', pero otras veces cuando Marinette o él trataba de hacerla entrar en razón (lo mejor que un niño de tres años puede), llegaba a ser verdaderamente frustrante.

Cómo va a sobrevivir a los años de adolescencia?

Algo impactó con el vientre de Adrien dolorosamente y le tomó alrededor de una milésima de segundo darse cuenta de que acababa de ser pateado por Emma tan pronto como llegaron a la cocina.

"Maaaa!" Emma chilló, agitando una mano hacia su madre.

Marinette se encontraba junto a la estufa, y las mangas del suéter que Nino le dio la Navidad pasada están dobladas hasta los codos; revelando sus delgados antebrazos cubiertos de una piel tan pálida que Adrien prácticamente puede ver sus venas desde donde está parado.

Sin embargo, Marinette brillaba, su vientre sobresalía ligeramente mientras tarareaba y removía lo que estaba cocinando.

Olía delicioso.

"Papi, haz Superman!"

"De acuerdo amor, sujétate," Adrien rió y cedió, incapaz de negarle a su hija (casi) nada.

Simplemente reajusto a Emma sobre sus brazos para que quedara en una posición que han apodado Superman. Emma estaba sonriendo y gritando mientras zumbaban (no realmente, Adrien hacía los efectos de sonido y todo) hacia Marinette – Adrien estaba consciente de la estufa, manteniendo a Emma lejos del vapor para que la pequeña no se queme.

Marinette giró ligeramente la cabeza para verlos y el corazón deo rubio latió como loco, porque desde ese ángulo el vientre hinchado de Marinette era aún más visible. El orgullo se hinchó en su pecho y se sintió ridículo, como si estuviera presumiendo.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que él lo hizo. Ese es su hijo. Su segundo hijo. El que ha creado junto a su bonita azabache. Una increíble calidez inunda su cuerpo mientras pensaba en su hermosa, hermosa familia.

Su ensoñación se rompió con la adorable risa de Emma. "Maaa!"

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron de felicidad cuando le sonrió a su hijo y la respiración de Adrien falló.

Inconscientemente apretó su agarre alrededor de Emma.

Con facilidad, Marinette colocó el cucharón de sopa a un lado y cubrió la olla humeante con su tapa antes de tomar a Emma de los brazos del rubio.

Adrieb observó cuando Marinette atacó a Emma con decenas de besos.

"Raaah, Soy el monstruo de besos!" la azabache fingió gruñir. Besando un poco más a Emma y sonriendo ampliamente.

"Con cuidado, bebé," Adrien le recordó a Emma suavemente.

La risa de Emma estaba llena de gozo y esto hacía feliz al rubio a pesar de que necesitaba mantener un ojo sobre la pequeña en caso de que se entusiasmara demasiado. Emma tendía a patear cuando se sentía con mucha energía o necesitaba algo de atención y Adrien no quería que pateara accidentalmente a la azabache.

Por suerte para Adrien, Emma era un angelito (la mayoría del tiempo).

Por ello, pudo relajarse un poco cuando eventualmente la pequeña descansó pacíficamente en los brazos de la ojiazul después de que su madre la sofocó con besos.

Decidiendo probar su suerte, Adrien fingió un puchero, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior. Es vergonzoso, sí, pero a Adrien realmente no le importaba.

"Me das un beso a mí también?"

Marinette viró los ojos, pero hubo una sonrisa que poco a poco se extendió en sus labios. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó rápidamente al ojiverde en los labios.

Emma rió otra vez, y antes de darse vuelta completamente depositó un húmedo beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Adrien arrugó su rostro juguetonamente y luego le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña ojiverde, quien gritó y se volteó hacia Marinette, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su madre.

"Maa!" llegó un grito ahogado. Probablemente tenía la esperanza de que su madre le protegiera.

La azabache acunó a Emma más cerca, colocando una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y fingió intimidar a Adrien.

"Atrás bestia!" gritó dramáticamente, "Deja en paz a mi bebé!"

Adrien no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. "Pero este bebé también necesita atención."

Marinette simplemente le dio una mirada intencionada, antes de descender la vista hacia su gran vientre y luego hacia él rubio otra vez, levantando una ceja ligeramente.

"Creo que has recibido suficiente atención para que te dure unos meses," corrigió, desafiando a Adrien a pensar en otra cosa.

Él ojiverde hizo un puchero de verdad esta vez y extendió sus manos expectantes hacia Emma.

"Puedes quitarme mis derechos de c-a-m-a, pero no puedes llevarte a mi hija. Entrégamela."

Marinette rió esta vez y se vio tan, tan hermosa que Adrien literalmente no pudo soportarlo. Esperaba que Dios no estuviera demasiado loco por haberlo casado con uno de sus ángeles, porque su esposa realmente parecía un condenado ser divino.

Adrien sintió que podría morir en cualquier momento, debido a la dicha.

Menuda manera de morir!

"Deletrearlo no lo hace menos inapropiado, Agreste," dijo Marinette virando los ojos. Adrien observó que ella obviamente estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa y sus ojos definitivamente estaban riendo.

Aun así, la azabache le entregó a Emma.

La niña azabache fue feliz, contenta de ir con cualquiera de sus padres – siempre y cuando esté siendo cargada. Adrien probablemente no debería consentirla demasiado, pero no puede evitar el hecho de que constantemente quiere acurrucar a Emma contra su pecho. La pequeña francamente se siente como un oso de peluche real; tan blandito y adorable.

La hora del baño con Emma consistía en Adrien arrodillado sobre el piso de la bañera y Emma salpicando agua por todas partes en un intento por atrapar las burbujas. Era demasiado linda y él rubio juguetonamente abrió grandes los ojos y abrió la boca sorprendido cuando Emma gritó y agitó un patito de goma.

"Papi, un pato!"

"Sí bebé, lo estoy viendo. Cómo se llama?"

"Miu-miu!"

Adrien rió y aplicó shampoo en el cabello de Emma, peinando las oscuras y pequeñas hebras en un mini mohicano antes de carcajearse.

Emma no le prestó ninguna atención al peinado, ya que estaba más interesada en destruir las burbujas en la tina con su pato de goma; aun así Adrien lo encontraba divertido.

No es por eso que tuvo hijos en primer lugar? Para su diversión, cierto? Por qué otra razón sería?

Adrien estaba tarareando, perdido en sus pensamientos acerca del porqué de la existencia de los hijos, antes de sentir una suave humedad cubriendo su barbilla.

"Qué—?"

Observó a Emma, quien está sonriéndole tan dulce e inocentemente y Adrien pudo sentir las burbujas en la parte inferior de su cara. Las manos de Emma estaban frotando las burbujas hacia los lados del mentón de Adrien, quien no pudo hacer nada sino permanecer quieto mientras Emma se divertía.

"Santa!" gritó Emma alegremente, sus ojos casi desapareciendo mientras sonreía.

"Santa en realidad es mucho mayor que yo, cariño," Adrien respondió con sinceridad, antes de oír una risita en la puerta. Giró tan rápido que juró que escuchó un hueso rompiéndose.

Marinette estaba de pie con su teléfono en la mano y lista. El rubio escuchó un leve click! antes de que Marinette riera como colegiala y saliera corriendo.

"Marinetteee!" Adrien dijo con pánico y pensó en perseguir a su esposa, pero no podía dejar a su hija de tres años sola en la bañera.

Adrien no sabía por qué quería perseguir a Marinette: para deshacerse de esa foto, o para regañarla porque no debería estar corriendo en su estado.

Después de que Emma fue bañada con éxito y alimentada, Adrien se sentó contra la cabecera con la niña acurrucado como una ranita en su pecho. Arrulló suavemente a la pequeña para que durmiera acariciándole a un ritmo lento la espalda.

Marinette generalmente era la que hacía esto, pero desde que su vientre empezó a crecer, quedó demostrado que era bastante difícil para Emma sentarse cómodamente. Por lo tanto, en los últimos meses, Adriej tenía la tarea de acostar a su pequeña mujercita en la cama.

No se quejaba en absoluto, porque había algo reconfortante acerca de sostener a su niña en sus brazos y sentir el suave latido de su corazón constantemente contra el suyo.

Emma resopló y gimoteó en su estado inconsciente y Adrien empezó a tararear suavemente, acariciando los oscuros mechones de Emma.

Tomó nota de la linda nariz de su hija y sus labios rosados y wow, sus pestañas eran muy largas. Adrien podía saber que Emma iba a ser una pequeña rompecorazones cuando creciera y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo, pero también una oleada de feroz sentido de protección.

Mirando a Emma así, hizo a Adrien reflexionar sobre cómo lucirá su nuevo bebé. Se parecería a Marinette de nuevo, o se parecería más a él? Él o ella sería grande?

Adrien se había dado cuenta de que Emma era de las niñas más pequeñas en su grupo y secretamente tenía la esperanza de que la pequeña tuviera un estirón en algún momento de su vida.

Marinette se oponía fuertemente a eso; decía que le gusta Enma así de pequeña y blandita.

Adrien se preguntó también sobre los rasgos faciales del nuevo bebé porque él aspecto de Marinette parecía tener los genes más dominantes, con solo mirar los labios de Emma, realmente la niña era la copia al carbón dr Marinette, a excepción de los ojos verdes como los de él. Los labios de su bebé eran gruesos y no finos como los suyos.

Sin embargo, a Marinette no le molestaba como lucían los labios de Adrien en absoluto. Siempre eran suaves, tibios y Marinette felizmente podría besar a Adrien durante horas y horas, al menos eso le habia dicho su esposa.

Le tomó un rato a Adrien darse cuenta que Marinette detuvo su lectura y estaba, en realidad, mirándolo con Emma. La menor estaba acostada al lado de ellos y había estado profundamente embelesado por un libro que había estado leyendo durante los últimos días.

Adrien se giró para encontrar la mirada de Marinette y notó que les estaba mirando con tal afecto; retratado a través de una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro. Mariposas explotaron en el vientre de Adrien e hizo que sus orejas se enrojecieran.

Él rubio deseó desesperadamente besar a Marinette, su cuerpo anhelaba que la ojiazul se acercara, sólo una pulgada más y se estarían tocandose. Quería ese contacto, esa chispa que se encendía cuando él y Marinette estaban cerca del otro.

"Eres tan hermosa", dijo abruptamente, sintiendo el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron con alegría, pero su cara se arrugó por la cursilería de Adrien. "No seas cursi", se queja.

Adrien resistió las ganas de quejarse como un niño, porque en serio, próximamente sería padre de dos.

"Lo digo en serio!"

"Lo sé," Marinette dijo ligeramente, una sonrisa presumida surcó sus labios y Adrien frunció el ceño.

Pero entonces sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de la mano de la azabache y notó que la menor parecía feliz así; una mano inconscientemente acariciando su vientre mientras miraba a Adrien junto a Emma. Realmente parecía la versión personificada de los relajantes soles de verano y las olas tranquilas y suaves, junto con la noción de 'no preocuparse por nada'.

Adrien se dio cuenta que nunca se había sentido más a gusto que en este momento y se tomó un segundo para deleitarse en él, saboreándolo.

Él es feliz.

Ellos son felices.

Y todo es perfecto.

Fin


End file.
